Conventionally, there is an imaging apparatus, such as a digital camera, that photographs an object, such as a person, and records moving images. In a production site of digital cinema, cut editing and color grading processing for correcting photographed images are generally performed to obtain a desired appearance. A color grading apparatus is used in an editing studio to execute the color grading processing after photographing. Meanwhile, a workflow is also used in a photographing site, in which rough provisional color grading (onset grading) is performed at photographing, and substantial color grading that is fine adjustment is performed after photographing. The provisional color grading at photographing in the photographing site allows figuring out a final finished image at photographing, and the load of the substantial color grading performed after photographing can be reduced.
In the provisional color grading at photographing, the digital camera records an image and outputs the image to an external color grading apparatus through 3G-SDI and HD-SDI cables. The color grading apparatus performs color grading processing to the input image and records parameters of the color grading. An image processing apparatus that performs provisional color grading at photographing in a camera is disclosed (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-21827).
According to the conventional technique, parameters of provisional color grading are added to a photographed image at photographing. In substantial color grading processing after photographing, processing based on the parameters of the provisional color grading added to the photographed image at photographing is performed to re-produce the result of the provisional color grading at photographing. The user performs fine adjustment (substantial color grading) of the image after the provisional color grading. This can reduce the load of operation of the substantial color grading after photographing, as described above.
However, when the processing ranges are different in the provisional color grading apparatus and the substantial color grading apparatus, the provisional color grading processing performed in the provisional color grading apparatus may not be able to be re-produced in the substantial color grading processing.
An object of the present invention is to re-produce, in another image processing apparatus, contents of image processing performed in an image processing apparatus.